Rainbow and the Death Note
by TheNameIsSadie
Summary: Rainbow was just a smart 16 year old girl, who happened to come upon a Death Note. Would the Death Note world be the same if this girl happened to be Kira, and not Light? What will she use it for? Full summary inside! Also, this is my first fanfic.
1. The Death Note

**My first fanfiction ever! Don't go easy on me though! I want to improve, so if there is anything wrong with it, please tell me so I can correct it!  
>Full summary: Rainbow was just a smart 16 year old girl, who happened to come upon a Death Note. Would the Death Note world be the same if this girl happened to become the new Kira, after killing Light? What will she use it for; Peace, Justice, or neither? Whatever the answer, L and his new apprentice Michizane are here to crack the case of Kira once and for all.<br>Please rate and review, I'd appreciate it! :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh? What's this?" asked Rainbow. Rainbow is a young 16 year old girl, who was second to the top of her class. She had a very bubbly personality, socializing with every person she laid eyes on. She had blond hair, dark purple eyes, average height (5'5"), and average weight(around 120 pounds).She was wearing her "custom made" school uniform, which consisted of a light gray short sleeved blouse with a long red and black striped tie, a very dark gray skirt with red and black striped leggings, a red beanie, and some black leather shoes. She loved originality, drawing, and playing her favorite "sport", ping pong. She also liked abnormal things, which is why she was so fascinated with this object on the ground.<p>

"Death Note…? Like, a book of death? Sweet!" said the strange girl, staring at the book with awe. She kept the book with her, and after school, she took it home and inspected it.

* * *

><p>At home, she stared at the book. Then, she proceeded to open the book, and came along some rules. She memorized the words, and then recited them to herself, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die.<br>This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
>If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.<br>If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.  
>After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."<p>

"Seems logical enough to me..." Rainbow said to herself, "but, I'm going to test it out, just in case if it's not the real deal."

Rainbow grabbed a pen and started to talk to herself.  
>"Okay... Whose name should I write down first?" she asked herself. "Ah! I know just the guy!"<br>She then chuckled to herself, with an evil yet cutesy smile, and proceeded to write down the name of her unfortunate first victim.

* * *

><p>The victim, a boy with longish, brown hair, was standing in a room, looking into a mirror.<br>"Girl you're my one love… my one heart… My one life for sure! Let me tell you one time! Girl, I love, girl I love you! I'll tell you one time! Girl, I love, girl I love you!" he sung to himself, while putting on makeup and brushing his hair.  
>Then, out of nowhere, he clenched his heart, and collapsed.<p>

"Justin? It's time for you to sing… OH MY GOD!" screamed a man, horrified. "He's dead!"

* * *

><p>"38...39...40. It's been about 40 seconds. He should be dead by now..." whispered Rainbow to herself.<br>She went over to her TV and turned it onto the news. Sure enough, there was already a whole broadcast of the dead boy, Justin Bieber. She laughed again in her cute, yet evil way.

"That was pretty awesome what you just did there, Rainbow."  
>"Ah!" screamed Rainbow, unaware that anyone else was in the room with her. "Who are you and how do you know my name!"<br>The strange voice laughed, but replied, "My bad, let me introduce myself. My name is Rigel, and I am a Shinigami."  
>"Shinigami...?" asked Rainbow.<p>

She then got a better look at the stranger. He did seem out of the ordinary, with his huge black wings that were bigger than him, white skin, eyeliner, red eyes, black and red fingernails, black uni-brow on his forehead, and spiky black/red hair. He wore a black v shaped jacket with a red shirt underneath, big boots, and red skinny jeans. He was also covered in lots of chains.

"I think you would understand more if I explained it.." said Rigel, "So basically, I am the real owner of that Death Note your holding right there. However, since you have picked it up, you are now the owner. My duty now is to follow you everywhere you go until you die, or until you give up ownership of the Death Note."

Rainbow looked less confused after that, and said, "Okay, that all makes sense, but how do you know my name?"  
>"It's because of my eyes. These eyes can see the true name and lifespan of any human it sees." explained Rigel, "If you want them, you can make the eye deal with me."<br>"The eye deal... So I can have your eyes? But what's the catch?" asked Rainbow, suspicious of the very generous offer.

He laughed and exclaimed, "You're a smart girl... and your right! There is a catch. The catch is that you lose half of your remaining life span."  
>Rainbow was shocked, but spattered out, "H-half? That's a lot of life to lose!"<br>"Well, I guess it kind of is! However, it's worth it, because you can learn the names and life spans of your enemies. You should think about it..." stated Rigel.

Rainbow didn't know what to think at first, but then she thought, "_Sure,__ I__ could __learn__ the __real __names __and __life __spans __of __my __enemies, __but __to__ lose __half __of __my__ life__ for__ it?__ That's__ pretty __extreme,__ but__ maybe__ Rigel__ is__ right...__ it__ is__ worth__ it__ in__ the __end_."

"Okay, Rigel... I accept your offer. Make the trade with me, please." stated Rainbow, confident in the choice she had made.  
>Rigel was happy, and replied, "Okay! Just be prepared though, this might hurt a bit."<br>"Hurt?" Rainbow asked, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"OH SWEET JESUS! GAAAHHHHH!" screamed Rainbow, in extreme agony and pain. Her eyes were being pulled out of her eye sockets, and were being replaced with Rigel's eyes. Rigel didn't seem to mind the pain of his eyes being removed, since he was a god of death; a Shinigami. Instead, he just continued the ritual for the eye trade.

* * *

><p>After the ritual, Rainbow was breathing really fast and hard, trying to catch her breath from all that screaming. She was also on the ground because her legs were so weak. There was some blood on her face, specifically near her eye-holes, but it was not noticeable in her dark room. She was in some pain, but most of the pain from earlier was gone now.<p>

Then, all of the sudden, a woman bursts through the door of Rainbow's room and asks, "Are you okay, Rainbow? Your father and I heard some screaming from your room and thought something was wrong, so I rushed up here as fast as I could to check on you! Are you hurt?"  
>Her mother, Patience, had short blond hair, beautiful green eyes, really tall (5'10" to be exact), perfect weight, and had beautiful skin. She was almost like a model, but she prefers not to work in the modeling business, and instead to be a housewife and take care of her only child, Rainbow.<br>Rainbow lied and said, "Oh no, mom, I'm perfectly fine.. I just fell off my bed and landed on my leg, which kind of hurt it a little, so I yelled in pain... but it's better now, so don't worry about it."  
>"Phew!" her mother sighed, "I'm so glad that you're not too horribly hurt! Screaming like that, I thought that something horrible was happening! I guess I overreact a bit, being your mother and all."<br>"Yeah, heh..," reassured Rainbow, forcing out the laugh. She couldn't afford to let her mom know what was happening; heck, she can't afford to let anyone know.

After a moment, Patience started to talk again, "Well, if anything does happen, just let me know, okay?"  
>Rainbow just nodded her head and muffled, "Uh huh!"<br>After that, her mother left the dark room, and went downstairs to talk with her husband.

Rainbow sighed, relieved that her mother didn't notice the blood on her face, or the fact that there was a freaking Shinigami in her room.

"Wait, can ordinary people see you, Rigel?" asked Rainbow, curious for the answer.  
>"Nope. Only those who have touched your Death Note can see me. However, there are other Shinigami in this world, but the only way you can see them is by touching someone else's Death Note."<br>"Oh, so there are other people here with Death Notes.", she said, started to giggle very cutely, and then whispered, "This should be interesting.."

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday, so Rainbow decided she would go outside and socialize with her friends, since it was the weekend. She brought a few pieces of the Death Note along with her, knowing that she doesn't need the whole Death Note to kill a person from a little test she did earlier, and a pen, so she could right names down.<p>

She was walking with her best friends, Lillie and Rose.  
>Rose was older than the two of them, 17 to be exact. She was gorgeous; big and brown eyes and soft, long, and brown hair. She was more of the aggressive type. She had a horrible temper, but is still a really good friend. She is also a HUGE flirt. She was really tall though, going up all the way to 6"1'.<br>Lillie was the youngest one out of the three, being 16, but younger than Rainbow by 4 months. She had shoulder-length black hair that waved a bit near the ends, and sparkly green eyes. She was the annoying-yet-you-got-to-love-her person of the group. She was almost the same height as Rainbow, but just a tad bit smaller.

"Don't you think Light Yagami is kind of cute?" asked Rose, while staring at a schoolboy with longish short light brown hair, who was playing tennis with a long and dark-haired, weird looking fellow.  
>Rainbow almost barfed and spat out, "Ew... You know I don't like him Rose! He always gets a higher score on his tests than me, and he makes me so pissed off!"<br>"Okay then, you can have that other guy who's beating him at tennis." offered Rose, "Although, I've never seen that strange of a guy before."

Rainbow stared at the man more closely. He didn't look familiar at all; long spiky black hair, bags under his eyes, white long shirt, blue jeans, but no shoes. Her Shinigami eyes said that his real name was L Lawliet.  
><em>Strange<em>_ name...__I__ like __it._ she thought to herself.  
>She then turned and looked at Light. He had light brown longish-short hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a tennis outfit. She stared and thought to herself, <em>that<em>_'__s __odd...__there's __no __life span __above __his__ name.__ Could __he__ possibly __have __a__ Death__ Note?  
><em>  
>She stopped thinking, stared at Rose and laughed, "He is a strange looking fellow, isn't he? I do happen to like abnormal things."<br>"You sure do, Rainbow!" shouted Lillie, "Maybe you two should go out!"  
>Rose got annoyed and yelled, "Put a freaking sock in it, Lillie!"<br>Lillie scratched her head, but said softly, "Oh, sorry for being loud..."  
>"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry, Lillie." apologized Rose.<br>"I STILL LOVE YOU!" shouted Lillie.  
>Then the two of them hugged it out.<br>Rainbow laughed at them, "You guys are so weird but that's ok!"  
>"Aw, shut it Rainbow, you're weird too..." muttered Rose, while punching Rainbow in the arm teasingly.<br>"Ha ha…but anyways, I need to go to the bathroom, so I'll see you guys in a bit." said Rainbow. She then rushed to the nearest public bathroom and ran inside.

* * *

><p>Rainbow started thinking to herself, <em>Crap,<em>_that__ Light __fellow__ has __a __Death __Note.__ I__ think__ I __should__ kill __him... __Yeah,__ I've __always __wanted __the __top __score, __so __if __he's __not __here __in __my __way __then__ I'll __get __top __for __sure!_  
>She then got out her piece of the Death Note and proceeded to write down his name.<br>_Ah,__ yes!__ Now __I __must __get __out __of __here __and __back __to __my __friends __before __the __40 __seconds __are __up. __They __could __suspect __something,__ if __I __don't._ she thought to herself.  
>Rainbow quickly exited the bathroom and ran back to her friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I'm back! So what did I miss?" asked Rainbow, being casual.<br>Rose looked happy and stated, "Light won the tennis match! It was 6 to 4, I believe."  
>"That asshole won? Aw man! I wanted that other guy to kick his ASS!" screamed Rainbow, disappointed and angry that Light won the match.<br>"Ha ha! Calm down, Rainbow! I'm sure he's still the man for you!" piped in Lillie.  
>"I didn't really care for the other guy, I just wanted to see Light lose for once." huffed Rainbow, blushing a bit.<p>

At that second, there was a bunch of screaming going on over by the tennis courts.  
>"What was that!" yelled Lillie.<br>Rainbow knew what had happened, but not to look suspicious, she raised her voice and said, "Come on, let's go check it out!"

The three girls rushed over to the courts, only to find Light Yagami on the floor, clenching his heart.  
>Rose flipped out and asked, "He's…dead!"<br>"Oh my god, even if I did hate him, I wouldn't have wanted him to die like this..." said Rainbow, saying it as convincingly as possible.  
>Rigel started laughing and commented, "You're a good liar, Rainbow!"<br>Rainbow frowned at Rigel, about to punch him playfully, only to be interrupted by someone shouting, "Wait, what happened to that other guy, Hideki Ryuga?"  
><em>Hideki <em>_Ryuga?__That __wasn't __his __name...__ Could __it __be __an __alias?_ thought Rainbow to herself.

* * *

><p>During the whole controversy, L was sitting behind a large tree.<br>_What __happened __back __there?_, he thought to himself, _If__ Light __is __dead,__ that __means __there's __no__ way __he__ could __be __Kira. __So__ someone__ there __had __to__ of __been __Kira! __But __the __question __is __who..._  
>"Hey, Ryuzaki, didn't expect to see you up here!" said a voice.<br>L's heart rate sped up for a split second, but it slowed once he saw a familiar face; and he sighed, "Oh it's just you, Michizane."

Michizane was an 18 year old man, with long white blond hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing casual clothes; a white T-shirt, green skinny jeans, and white Vans shoes. He was L's apprentice, and his job was to help L with detective work. Also, Michizane was the person who was to replace L, if he were to die of course. He wasn't smarter than L, nor was he as smart, but he was pretty damn smart. He was always at the top of his class when he was in school; straight A's and all 100% in every single class, every single year.

Michizane got right down to business and asked, "So, what happened down there? I saw a group of people freaking out down there by the tennis courts!"  
>"Well, it looks like my theory was wrong... Light Yagami is NOT the guy we're looking for. He died of a heart attack shortly after his tennis victory." said L, very disappointed that he had been wrong. He then sat, or really, <em>crouched<em> down into his usual position.

Michizane wasn't too thrilled to hear that. He wanted to help L in anyway he could, so he tried to reassure him in words.  
>"Ryuzaki! This must mean that whoever killed Light is the killer that we're looking for! He died by the same symptoms as everyone who died by Kira, and also this must mean that whoever killed Light must know his name and face. Basically, it must be someone close to him; a family member, a teacher, or even a classmate; that killed him, right sensei?" he said to L.<br>"You're on to something aren't you?" replied L, smiling at Michizane, "Well, based on what you have told me, the person that had killed Light must of been at that tennis match. Then it's settled. Michizane, I'm giving you an assignment."  
>Yes, sensei?" asked Michizane, eager to know what his first assignment will be.<br>L looked at Michizane and told him directly, "Your assignment is to gather information on all of Light's classmates. Ask if anyone held a grudge on him or anything that would cause them to kill him. Then, if you manage to find any good information, study the suspect; befriend him, and do NOT give him your real name. Understood?"  
>"Okay, Ryuzaki. I understand, and I will try my hardest at this assignment!" he said happily. He then ran off without saying bye or anything.<br>L sighed and lied down against a tree. He started to think,_ W__ell __this __is__ going __to __be __complicated__…_  
>Then he smiled and said to himself, "Yes... Just the way I like things to be."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done!<strong> **What did you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it, or if there's anything in here that I can improve!  
>Thank you!<br>**


	2. The Suspect

**Second chapter! Sorry it took a while, I kind of lost inspiration, and then I got some writer's block. xD Buut, I got it finished! This one is kind of shorter, and I'm sorry for that.  
>And thank you for the reviews! Even if I only got 2, I really appreciate them!<strong>

****Tori-Color-Bastia**: Glad you like it! :] Nope, it's not bad that you're glad he died, cause I'm glad too~ He deserves it x3 Thank you for all the wonderful compliments.^.^ And I originally planned for Michizane to get with Rainbow, but now that you mention it, L is pretty weird and she does like that kind of thing. xD Maybe there can be a slight love triangle!~**

**York2189: Different colored eyes? Awesomeee~ And that's okay. If you don't want to read it, I won't force you. :]**

**Now, back to the chapter!  
><strong>

Michizane headed towards the scene of the death of Light Yagami. The scene was a chaotic sight. There was blood all over the floor, but the body was already in a body bag, disclosed from the public. Also, there were still people freaking out over the sudden death of the young man. The police were involved as well, trying to calm down the crowd.

* * *

><p>While looking at the scene, he thought to himself, <em>This is horrible... Who would do such a thing? I guess I'm going to have to find out.<em>  
>Michizane asked multiple numbers of people, but none of the info that they gave him was much use to him. He sighed, <em>this is going to be harder than I thought...<em>  
>Then he noticed a guy with long and spiky orange-red hair that looked about Light Yagami's age. The boy was wearing a school uniform; light gray polo shirt with a black tie, white skinny jeans, and black leather shoes; he had blue eyes, and was 5'11" in height.<br>_Ah! I should ask him!_  
>"Excuse me! You with the orange-red hair! Yes, you! I have a few questions to ask you involving the death of Light Yagami. I am a detective, here's my badge." proclaimed Michizane, while showing the orange-haired teen his Detective ID.<br>The teen looked at him and replied, "Okay, I'll answer any questions you have. Anything to help with this case."  
>Michizane bowed respectfully while saying,"Thank you for your cooperation."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, first question. Did you know him personally?" he asked the teenage boy.<br>"Yes. We were pretty tight. He would help me with homework and afterwords we would go and hang out together along with our other friends..." responded the teenager.  
>"Okay," said Michizane, jotting down what the teen was telling him, and then continued to talk, "Second question. Was there anyone you could possibly think of that would hold a grudge against Light? Anyone at all?"<br>"Hm..." he thought, then answered, "Oh! Yeah there is! There's this weird chick named Rainbow in my class, and she has always wanted to beat Light at his own game, you know, get higher scores than him on tests and stuff. She kind of hated him, but I wouldn't think she'd be so crazy to actually kill him."  
>"Rainbow... Can you describe to me what she looks like?" asked Michizane. <em>We've finally got a lead, sensei!<em>  
>"Oh yeah." replied the teen, "She's got blond hair, purple eyes, she goes up to my neck in height, and she usually wears red. You can't miss her, she's a very original kind of person."<br>"Okay, prefect. I just need to ask you one more question, and then you can leave. What is your name?"  
>"Ah, my name is Yumi Naozumi." he responded.<br>Michizane thanked Yumi for his help, and then walked off.

* * *

><p>Michizane dialed his phone number and waited for L to answer.<br>"Hello?" asked a familiar high-pitched computer voice.  
>Michizane answered quickly, "Ryuzaki! Listen, I've gotten a lead on who killed him! Her name is Rainbow, and she apparently had a grudge on him for getting higher scores than her."<br>"So she hates to lose... interesting. Ah, that's good progress, Michi-kun. Listen, I want you to find this Rainbow girl and befriend her. Once you befriend her enough to have her trust, you'll bring her to me and tell her that she's going to be working on the Kira case with me, L." he told his apprentice.  
>Michizane blurted out, "But, she'll see your face! Are you really up for that kind of risk?"<br>L thought for a split second, then said, "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."  
>"Oh, okay... I got it sensei." he said before hanging up.<br>_Man, this investigation is giving me a headache. Maybe I should head over to the store and get a soda or something..._

* * *

><p>Rainbow was sitting on a tree branch, with her phone out texting lots of people. She was spreading the word about Light's death, giggling while doing so.<br>Rigel stared at her and asked, "Is this fun for you? I thought to humans, things like this were bad."  
>"To normal humans, it's bad. I'm not normal, however." she replied, smiling at Rigel in an evilly cute way.<br>Rigel laughed and smiled (in a very creepy and evil way) back at her.

* * *

><p>Rainbow then proceeded to get up. She then stated, "Alright, I believe I've gotten enough sunshine for today. How about you and me go to the store? I'll buy something for you."<br>"What's with the sudden generosity?" asked Rigel, chortling a bit.  
>She got defensive and shouted, "Hey! I can be generous! I'm not that evil."<br>"Not that evil my ass!" he blurted, referring to her murder of Light.  
>Rainbow pouted and said, "Do you want anything or not?"<br>"Yeah, I could use a drink." he responded.  
>Then the two of them headed towards the nearest convenience store.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got to the store and went inside, Rainbow and Rigel wandered off to the drink area.<br>"Hey, Rainbow, can you grab this soda right here? I can't, or else it'll look like the soda's flying in mid-air." asked Rigel.  
>Rainbow responded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll get it." She grabbed the soda for Rigel, while getting herself the soda next to it.<br>She left the isle and went to get some candy and chocolate bars, but she bumped into a tall man and fell.  
>She grunted out, "Ow... that hurt..."<br>"Oh, my bad! Are you okay?" said Michizane, the man she bumped into.  
>She looked up at the man. She saw his worried expression in his gorgeous green eyes, and she suddenly blushed.<br>"Ah, n-no! I me-mean y-yes! I'm oh-okay!" she stuttered out, feeling quite embarrassed.  
>He laughed, "You don't look okay, but I'll take your word for it. Oh, sorry, you don't even know my name! My name is Michizane."<br>She got up and dusted herself off.  
>"My name is Rainbow. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said happily, while bringing out her hand for a handshake.<br>He took her hand, returning the smile, and thought, _Yes... Yumi was right, I saw her right away and knew that this was the girl. She's quite extraordinary. She is going to be a tough opponent, if she's the one who killed Light._

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Rainbow, Rigel, and Michizane went to the checkout area to buy their items.<br>"Rainbow, let me buy these for you. You know, since I bumped into you so rudely." he offered, giving the cashier a $20.  
>Rainbow felt like a nuisance and shouted, "Ah! You didn't have to do that, Michizane!"<br>"Yes I did! It would of been rude not to of done it!" he shouted back.  
>"Uh sir, your change..." said the cashier with a weirded-out tone, holding out the change.<br>"Oh, thank you." said Michizane while grabbing his change.  
>Then the three of them headed out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got outside, Rainbow hit him and said, "Michizane, I'm serious, don't do that for me again! I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own stuff!"<br>"Is this how you thank people? By screaming and hitting them?" said Michizane, teasingly.  
>She pouted and blushed at his words, then said, "Well, no! You just didn't need to do that, but, thank you."<br>"You are welcome, just take it as a token of our friendship from now on." he said, and then added, "Oh, and another thing. Take this, too."  
>He handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it.<br>Michizane then told her, "It's my phone number. Text me, okay? I got to go now, but I'll see you around."  
>"Um, okay. Thanks! I'll text you!" yelled Rainbow while walking home the opposite way.<br>He thought to himself, _What's with this feeling in my chest?_ _I don't... like her... do I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Michizane's falling for her<strong>**~ ^.^ So sweet~ That doesn't mean anything yet however! There's still L, and we don't know much about that Yumi guy either! I was thinking about Yumi getting more into this story, but then again I'm not so sure. Haha, we'll just have to keep reading the story, now won't we? Thank you in advance for the reviews and such, they're appreciated!**

**Until the next chapter... goodbye for now!~[:**_  
><em>


	3. The Dinner

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry, I got writer's block xD But I did return! It's kind of short, but hey, it's a chapter!~  
>So, here it is, Chapter 3! <strong>

As soon as Rainbow got home, she shouted, "I'm hooome!"  
>"Welcome home, sweetie!" greeted her mother, Patience.<br>Rainbow smiled and spoke,"Hey, mom. What's for dinner?"  
>"Oh, for dinner tonight is meatloaf, with mashed potatoes and gravy, salad, and for dessert, cheesecake!" responded her mother.<br>Rainbow went ecstatic and shouted, "You got cheesecake! YES!"  
>She ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly. Then, she proceeded to raid the fridge.<br>"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit?" she asked, rushing her words very fast.  
>Her mother shouted calmly, "Hey! Calm yourself! Besides, you can't have ANY until all of us have dinner, <span>together<span>. So that means no locking yourself in your room with your dinner this time."  
>"Ugh... why? Is HE coming over again...?" asked Rainbow agitated.<br>"Hey, he is a very nice young man! You need to treat your neighbors with respect. If you don't be nice, then no cheesecake for you!"  
>"What? Ugh, fine, I'll try to be nice to him."<br>"Ok good. Now go make yourself presentable."  
>"Yeah, yeah..."<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow sighed. <em>This isn't what I needed after just killing someone. Plus, I kind of wanted to text Michizane... wait, what? Did I really just think that? Nonono, he's just a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. Am I blushing? Gah, shut up, you idiot!<em>  
><em>Anyway, lets just get this stupid dinner over with...<em>  
>"Raaaaaaiinbowwww~" singed Rigel, poking Rainbow in the cheek while doing so.<br>Rainbow whispered, "What do you want? Make it quick!"  
>"I'm hungry..."<br>"I'll get you something later!"  
>"Eh.. but Rainbow~"<br>"No! Right now is not a good time!"  
>"Fine, meanie."<br>"Call me whatever you want, now's just not a good time!"  
>"Grrr..."<br>Rigel then jumped onto Rainbows bed and pouted.  
>Rainbow sighed again. <em>This is gonna be a loooong dinner...<em>

* * *

><p>*Ding dong!*<br>"Oh! That must be him! Go answer the door!" shouted Patience.  
>Rainbow growled, "Ugh, fine..."<br>Rainbow answered the door and found Yumi Naozumi standing there, looking down at Rainbow.  
>"Hey, short stuff. How you doing? Oh, look, you've gotten a tad bit taller since I saw you last!" teased Yumi.<br>Rainbow defended herself, "Hey! I'm not short! You're just freakishly tall!"  
>"Yeah, haha, just keep telling yourself that."<br>"Grrr..."  
>They both walked into the house together, with Rainbow glaring at him the whole time. <em>I hate him I hate him I hate him...<em>  
>"Okay! Who's hungry?" chimed Patience.<br>"Me!" shouted Rainbow and Yumi in unison.  
>Her mother served both of them the meatloaf and mashed potatoes.<br>"Okay, dig in~ There's plenty more for seconds!"  
>Rainbow shoved in a big mouthful of mashed potatoes covered with gravy into her mouth. <em>Oooh, that guy, he's still getting onto my nerves, even when he's not doing anything. Just like Light... Gah, I shouldn't be thinking about this.<em> _Think about... oh! That cheesecake!_  
>She nearly drooled just thinking about the cheesecake. <em>Sweet sweet cheesecake...<em>  
>"Ya know, you look cute even when you're mouth is full of food in it. Especially with the gravy all over your face." teased Yumi.<br>Rainbow immediately blushed and swallowed the food, then wiped off her face.  
>Then, she shouted, "You're the one to talk, with that milk mustache! Probably the only kind of mustache you'll ever get, too!"<br>"Aww! You think I'm cute~"  
>"N-no! I don't!"<br>"Then why are you blushing?~"  
>"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here!"<br>"You're a terrible liar~"  
>"Shut up!"<p>

* * *

><p>The two continued to fight, while Patience just sat there, laughing at their little argument. She went to go put her plate up, thinking maybe their little squabble would be over by the time she got back.<br>When she got back to the table, the two were on the floor, wrestling each other, hitting, kicking, and scratching, too.  
>Patience's motherly instincts kicked in and shouted, "Guys! Knock it off!"<br>"He started it!" shouted Rainbow, still on top of him.  
>Yuki defended himself, "Nu-uh! It was you!"<br>"No it wasn't!"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Nu-uh!"  
>"Ya-huh!"<br>"Both of you stop it!" shouted Patience.  
>They stopped immediately.<br>Her mother loosened up a bit, but said sternly. "Good. Now, Rainbow, apologize."  
>"Bu-"<br>"No. APOLOGIZE."  
>Rainbow gulped. Wow, she really means it...<br>"Yuki. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything back there. I'm also sorry that I hit, kicked, and scratched you." she said, blushing hardly.  
>Yuki accepted her apology, and then said, "I'm sorry, too. For everything. Calling you short, hitting, scratching, all that."<br>"It's okay. I forgive you." she said.  
>Patience calmly spoke, "Now, all three of us should have a nice dessert together, don't you agree? So, who wants cheesecake?"<br>"Me!" Yuki and Rainbow said in unison, again.

* * *

><p>The three sat down at the table again, and ate their pieces of cheesecake.<br>Rainbow's slice was the biggest, of course, because she loved cheesecake more than anyone.  
>Yuki's was second biggest, because of his sweet tooth.<br>Patience had a small sliver, because she wasn't all that hungry after the meatloaf and mashed potatoes.  
>They all ate their cheesecake in silence, too afraid that one of them was going to start another fight.<p>

* * *

><p>After dessert, Yuki got up, and said, "Ah, that was delicious. Now, I think I have to head home. My mom must be worried sick."<br>"Okay. Here, I'll walk you outside." offered Rainbow.  
>Patience said her goodbye to Yuki, and the two of them headed outside.<br>"Hey, Rainbow, can I tell you something?" asked Yuki.  
>She responded, "Um, sure..."<br>"You know, there's one thing that I said back there that I really did mean..."  
>"Oh? And what would that be..?"<br>"Hmm... that would be when I said that you were cute."  
>Yuki then hugged Rainbow tightly.<br>After what seemed like minutes, he let go of her, only to see her face, very blank. She looked like a statue, except she was blushing.  
>He turned away, quickly.<br>"Ok, well I better head off now, peace!" said Yuki, very embarrassed.  
>He rushed off, quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow was very confused. <em>He likes me? He really likes me? He thinks I'm cute? But, do I have those same feelings for him? No, I couldn't... He's just a friend... Agh, now I'm really confused. First Michizane, and now Yuki!<em>  
>She stood there, silently. After a few minutes, she walked back inside, rushed to her room, shut her door, and laid in bed, with so many thoughts in her head, that she couldn't even hear Rigel's moaning and whining about being hungry.<p>

**Sooo, yeah. Sorry, I just thought of it after being in writers block for a month, so it might not be that good. But a chapter's a chapter, right?  
><strong>**So now Yuki AND Michizane like her~ :D Sliight love triangle~ But then L's going to come in later, and.. hohoho!~ 3 But that's not til later...  
><strong>**What did you guys think? Leave a review, and rate please! Also, if there's anything at all I can improve on, please tell me~ ^^**


	4. The Love Tensions

**Yay! Finally, chapter 4! I am so sorry that it took so long to make! I got severe writer's block, and then I almost gave up on this story entirely. I was very depressed, but you're reviews are what cheered me on! I finally got the writer's block over with, and I got the courage to finish this chapter! So here is chapter 4!**

"RAINBOW!" shouted Rigel, into Rainbow's ear.  
>Rainbow flinched and shouted in reflex, "Ow! What do you want?"<br>"I've been asking you the same question for over 30 minutes now and ya haven't responded even once! Where's my dinner!"  
>"Oh, sorry Rigel. I was just thinking is all..."<br>"About your boyfriend?~"  
>"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND! "<br>She shoved Rigel to the side and stormed off to get Rigel his food.  
>"Jeez, touchy much... Humans are always so gushy about these things... Humph.."<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Rainbow was in the cabinet, angrily looking for some food that Rigel could eat.<br>_What would he want...? Nothing sweet, cause those are all mine.~_  
>She saw something in the corner of her eye.<br>_Oranges...? Well, it is food, maybe he'll eat it..._  
>She headed upstairs with a couple of oranges in her hand.<br>Her mother saw her head upstairs with the oranges. _She's finally eating her fruits!_ she thought, proudly.

* * *

><p>"Rigel... Here's your food..." she whispered, upstairs in her room.<br>Rigel forcefully grabbed the oranges out of her hand.  
>"Are these what I think they are?" he asked, sniffing the round orange objects.<br>"Hey! What's your deal? They're just oranges!"  
>"The legendary oranges? Oooh these are the fruits in those stories grandma used to tell me when I was little!"<br>"Legendary? My mom got these at a supermarket for 3 flipping dollars..."  
>Rigel ignored her and peeled the fruit. He then proceeded to take a big juicy bite of the round orange. The combo of sour and sweet overwhelmed Rigel's taste buds, as the citrus liquid flowed through his throat.<br>"Oh yes... This is delicious..." he mumbled as he ate the orange.  
>Rainbow laughed and pitched in, "That's what she said!"<br>"Shut up, Rainbow."  
>"You had it coming, Rigel! Hehe... coming."<br>"Ugh... whatever."  
>Rigel proceeded to eat his dinner in peace and quiet.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long silence, Rigel finally finished his oranges, and asked, "So, you never did tell me, just what exactly are you going to do with that Death Note?"<br>Rainbow's eyes narrowed in thought. She thought out loud and spoke, "Hmm, I never really thought about it like that... All I've really done is use it for selfish reasons."  
>"I second that."<br>She ignored his remark and continued to ponder in thought. Her eyes then widened, and she smiled slightly.  
>Rigel noticed her smile and shouted, "Ah! I know that look, you thought of something!"<br>"Yep, and this something is going to help benefit the world!" replied Rainbow.  
>"It's not something cliche like 'killing all the criminals to bring world peace, for justice, yadda yadda' right?"<br>"Aw, HELL nah! It's something BETTER!"  
>Rainbow ran to her computer and showed Rigel a list. Not an ordinary list, but a list of hated people all over the world.<br>"See this list? It's a list of the worlds most hated people. With this list, I will benefit the world..."  
>"It seems like you've already killed someone on the list... Justin Bieber."<br>"See? I've already begun to help this world! "  
>"Who should be next?"<br>"Hmm...Rebecca Black sounds familiar... Oh yeah, she's that chick that thinks she can sing!"  
>"Yep, so ya wanna start today?"<br>"Heck yes!"  
>Rainbow grabbed her fluffy Pikachu pencil and started to write.<br>"R, e, b, e, c, c, a... B, l, a, c, k... There! It's done."

* * *

><p>**Rebecca's House**<p>

"We We We So EXCITED!" shrilled Rebecca Black, at the top of her lungs.  
>Her parents had heard her and one shouted, "Sweetheart, could you please... Shut the fuck up?"<br>"You guys are mean!"  
>Rebecca gasped. She instantly started to think. <em>This feeling... Heartburn? No, it wasn't that. A heart attack? Yes, that's it.<em>  
>She fell onto the floor and started coughing.<br>_Shoot, I thought I would die differently... Like driving off of a cliff while a 13 year old was driving... Yeah that sounds nice._  
>Rebecca died right there, with a straightener in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>**Rainbow's room**<p>

Rainbow counted down the remaining seconds out loud, "38... 39... 40. There, Rebecca should be dead. That's person number two off the list."  
>"Nice job, Rainbow! Now kill the next person!" cheered Rigel.<br>"Yeah!"  
>Rainbow firmly grasped her PikaPen and looked at the next name on the list.<p>

* * *

><p>Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, as Rainbow wrote name after name of every hated person on the planet that she could think of.<br>"Michael Arrington... Miley Cyrus... Lori Drew... You're all going to face the wrath of... Kira!"  
>"Kira, nice name." added in Rigel.<br>Rainbow thanked him, "Aww thank you! Hee Hee!"  
>"You've killed a lot of people, shouldn't you take a break? It's been hours..."<br>"Hmm, I suppose."  
>Rainbow stood up and stretched. <em>Sitting down and writing down names for hours sure can give you a crick in the neck..<em>  
>"Rigel, I'm gonna hit the sack, so... good night."<br>Rainbow hugged Rigel, and then plopped into her bed.  
>Rigel on the other hand, looked a bit dazed. He flew over to the corner of Rainbows room and plopped down on the floor.<br>_What's this feeling? It's warm and tingly... It feels... Quite nice. Is this that human emotion... Love? No, I couldn't possibly love a human! I don't want the same fate as Gelus. Besides, Rainbow wouldn't like me, maybe a brother sister kind of relationship, but not anything like that. Yeah..._  
>Rigel then closed his eyes, and relaxed.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning light shone into the blinds of Rainbow's room. A tiny ray of light shone onto Rainbow, causing her to awake. She stretched and yawned until she felt ready to stand up. She got up and shook Rigel.<br>"Rigel... Hey, Rigel! Wake up!" she pestered.  
>Semi-awake, Rigel mumbled out, "Mehh... Morning already?"<br>"Yep, now get up! I'm going to go make myself breakfast, you want anything?"  
>"Orange!"<br>"Thought so. I'll go get your orange, then I'll make myself... Pancakes. Mmm, with extra syrup...oo and a dollup of whip cream!"  
>She continued to dream about her sugar fantasies as she walked down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Rigel sighed. <em>I feel like a heavy weight is weighing me down. I just want to relax, and take it easy today. Like... The two of us could just walk around town. Yeah, that sounds nice.<br>_He continued the wonderful thought for a long time until Rainbow walked in with his oranges.  
>She started talking,"Hey, sorry it took so long, I made my pancakes first.. And they were delish! Here's some oranges."<br>Rigel could only stare at her, dazed. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful purple eyes. _They're so... unique. Unlike anything I've ever seen, even my Shinigami eyes don't compare. She's so pretty, too. If I were human, I would totally be with her. She's so abnormal and awesome..._  
>"Earth to Rigel! You alive, bro?"<br>"Huh?" he gasped.  
>"You were just kinda staring at me..."<br>"Oh! Yeah sorry, I'm just.. Tired."  
>She laughed, "Shinigami get tired?"<br>"Well, it's a different kind of tired, but ideally the same. Are those my oranges?" he said, trying to change the subject.  
>"Yeah! Here you go."<br>She handed him the oranges and he ate them in a snap.  
>"Mmmm, soo good!"<br>"Glad you like them so much." she said with a smile.  
>He smiled back, trying not to be creepy while doing it.<br>Rainbow jumped onto her bed, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

><p>After a moment of silence, Rigel spoke his mind, "So, Rainbow.. Maybe we could go outside and just walk around, maybe go to a convenience store or something? I'm really bored."<br>"Yeah, sure! I'm pretty bored too, so this should be fun." she agreed.  
>The two headed downstairs, and went near the door.<br>"Mom! I'm heading out!" shouted Rainbow.  
>Her mother responded with an ok, and the two left.<br>They were, however, stopped by an unexpected guest.  
>"Mi-Michizane? Is that you?" asked Rainbow, in relief and disbelief. <em>What is he doing here?<em>  
>Michizane stood there, smiled, and spoke, "Hey, Rainbow. Can I talk to you for a second?"<br>"Um, yeah of course.. What do you need?"  
>"Well, I was wondering if I could take you somewhere... Just the two of us."<br>Rainbow stood there, blushing. _T-take me out? Oh my goodness... I feel faint.. No, stay strong, Rainbow!_  
>She coughed, and then replied sweetly, "Well... Sure! When would you like to go?"<br>"Well, I was kind of hoping we could do it now, but you look busy," he said, then stopped for a split second, then continued, "So, how about later?"  
>"Oh, yeah, sounds lovely! How about at 5?"<br>"Great! See you then!"

* * *

><p>Michizane then left the house. He was really red, and had a smile on his face. He walked quickly and passed a familiar-looking tall guy. That person was none other than Yumi Naozumi. Yumi had a slight frown on his face, but the frown was not of madness. It was of sadness.<br>Yumi then turned his back and dropped the purple and red roses he had picked for her. He then walked away, depressingly, as the roses blew away with the wind, along with his shattered heart.

**Poor Yumi... :[ I feel so bad for him! T~T So, there you have it, chapter 4! Poor Rigel too... ;_; I wonder what will happen on Michizane and Rainbow's little date...~ And maybe Yumi will get super jealous and ruin the whole thing? Maybe, maybe~ You'll have to find out in Chapter 5.. ^.^ And don't worry, it won't be a 2 month wait, I'm going to start on Chapter 5 today or tomorrow. :)**


End file.
